Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Tech Suit= |-|Homemade Suit= |-|Iron Spider= |-|Far From Home= |-|Stealth Suit= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker is a high-school student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers, during the events of Captain America: Civil War, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. He is currently a main character or a minor/supporting character in his respective appearances, most of which take place in New York City alongside other concurrent stories like The Avengers and Daredevil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 8-C, possibly far higher Name: Peter Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 17-18 at the time of his death Classification: Mutated Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Low), Technological genius, Web Creation (Via Web-Shooters), Precognition, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Equilibrium, Master Tactician, Master Investigator, Multilingualism (Understands Spanish and Italian aside from his native language English) | Same as before, with Limited Electricity Manipulation with taser webs, assistance from KAREN, Information Analysis, X-Ray Vision, Explosion Manipulation, Can launch small GPS trackers, Flight, Vacuum Seal for his suit (Can enlarge his suit), Reconnaissance Drone, Insta-Kill Mode, Parachute, Heater (His suit immediately dries up even when drenched in water), Voice Alteration | Same as before, with better technology, Four extra spider-like appendages from his back, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Suit Materialization and Regeneration (Low-Mid) for his nanite suit Attack Potency: Small Building level (Changed the direction of a plane, albeit barely) | At least Small Building level (Held a ferry together), likely higher (Kicked Giant-Man in the face hard enough to make him sidestep. Caught Cull Obsidian's hammer) | At least Building level+ (Should be superior to Iron Man's second suit at the very least), possibly far higher (Might scale to Iron Man's stronger suits. Slightly staggered Thanos with his blows) Speed: High Hypersonic (Dodged Vulture's attacks) | Superhuman movement speed (Barely kept up with a car. Easily outran Black Widow) with High Hypersonic reflexes and combat speed (Matched Winter Soldier and Falcon in combat at the same time. Dodged Scarlet Witch's attacks and should be comparable to her) | At least High Hypersonic (Dodged meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted 2 HVACs albeit with great difficulty), Class 50 with webbing (Caused a plane to change direction) | At least Class 50 (Comparable to, if not stronger than Captain America), Class M with Webbing (Held the 3,200 ton Spirit of America Ferry from collapsing in half) | At least Class 50, likely higher. At least Class M with webbing (Stronger than before, helped restrain Thanos) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Building Class+, possibly far higher Durability: Small Building level (Survived being blasted through school buses by the Shocker. Tanked a building falling onto him. Barely survived a plane crash and a brutal beating by Vulture) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Survived holding a ferry together, a jetbridge falling onto him, an accidental slap from Giant-Man, a few serious hits from Captain America and caught Winter Soldier's punch without any trouble. Survived being thrown around by Cull Obsidian) | At least Building level+, possibly far higher (Endured being taken down and thrown by Thanos) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with webbing. Standard Equipment: Web-shooters, which can be set to shoot rapid fire, web grenade, taser web, splitter web, ricochet web or Spider-Tracers. His suit also comes with aperture-adjusting goggles, a parachute, a drone and web glider-wings. *'Tech Suit:' The updated suit has many new features, such as Karen, an artificially intelligent system to aid him, a heads-up display embedded in the eye lenses, a reconnaissance drone, a parachute, a heater and retractable wingsuit components. The suit was monitored by the Stark Industry Training Wheels Protocol, a program designed and installed into the suit by Stark to restrict certain actions, and the Baby Monitor Protocol, which tracked and recorded everything through the eye lenses. The suit can fire 576 possible web-shooter combinations. *'Iron Spider Suit:' Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armor, is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use as an Avenger. The suit increases his strength, speed and durability. The suit features a Neural-Reactive Interface, Spider-Legs, Armored Web-Shooters, Self-Contained Environmental Protection, and a parachute. The suit can materialize itself and can be remote controlled. Intelligence: Genius, created his own web-shooters under a very limited budget. Weaknesses: Lacks experience and skill compared to other heroes like Captain America. Key: Homemade Suit | Tech Suit | Iron Spider Gallery File:spider-man-infinity-war.jpg|Iron Spider. Others Notable Victories: Hans Volter (Killing Floor) Hans' Profile (9-A versions were used, and speed was equalized) Hulk (2003 Movie Version) Hulk's profile (9-A versions were used, and speed was equalized) Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa's Profile (8-A versions. Speed Equalized and Assefa had Sanura's enchantments.) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Astro Boy's Profile (8-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's profile (8-C+ versions were used and speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Insomniac Games) Spider-Man's Profile (Both were 8-C, and speed was equalized) Punisher (Marvel Comics) Punisher's Profile (9-A versions. Both had prior knowledge and speed equalized.) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Web Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8